1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and an apparatus for performing a corresponding function by recognizing user input through a touch screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
Often, an electronic device such as a smart phone, a tablet personal computer (PC), etc., includes a touch panel installed in a screen of the electronic device. Accordingly, the electronic device may recognize user input through the screen (i.e., a touch screen), and may perform a function corresponding to the recognized input.
The electronic device may recognize a tool (e.g., a user's finger or a pen, etc.) used for an input of the electronic device. For example, the electronic device may perform a function corresponding to a pen input, and the may perform a function corresponding to a finger input. However, when a pen input and a finger input are simultaneously generated, one of the two inputs (e.g., finger input) may not be recognized as an input.